heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Perseus Dinoar
Perseus Dinoar, otherwise known as The Wither Alchemist, is a citizen of the country of Epnolcia. A wielder of a special kind of alchemy he invented by accident, he can use its power to drain one's life force. Physical Appearance Perseus is a man of an average build, neither skinny nor muscular. He wears a plain white doctor's coat that is rarely replaced—depending on his levels of misfortune, it may be dotted with bloodstains or bear a few tears. Aside from this, he wears brown cargo pants ending in plain black dress shoes. If in combat, it is unlikely, but he occasionally carries a stethoscope with him. His brown eyes are cloudy, obscuring his true nature, and his hair of the same color is cut shortly and neatly. Weapons/Abilities Perseus is the inventor of Wither Alchemy, which allows him to transmute the vitality of any living organism into himself. The circles for this alchemy are drawn in dried blood on either of his hands. Using this type of alchemy is risky, however, as it requires direct contact with the victim. With this in mind, Perseus also carries a small knife on him for close-ranged self-protection. Personality Perseus was once a pacifist, bound by the healer's oath to do no harm and never wishing to. Once a tragic event occurred, however, he became jaded—he could act like the same friendly medic and everyone else would act the same, but it would never be the same. He does things to the letter, knowing the great power he wields and using it as it is necessary, and no more. He has earned a reputation amongst criminals for being merciful. He rarely makes decisions for himself at present time, only doing what is asked of him. Backstory From his earliest days, Perseus Dinoar always loved to help people. He served his friends and his family, and eventually his fellow men. He studied for years in the fields of healing alchemy and medical practice, eventually graduating with a proud medical diploma. Later, in the war with the nation to the South, he was employed as a field medic. He refused to fight, but he pulled his weight well enough that his fighting was not necessary—he could heal any ailment. One Battle Alchemist in particular, notorious for getting injured, showed up often in his clinic: Thane Thrace, otherwise known as the Triple Threat Alchemist. One fateful, busy day, one soldier walked in, mortally wounded, brutally bruised and bloodied. The soldier requested that Perseus put him down, but Perseus refused. Frantically checking his tent, he found he had exhausted his medical supplies, and so in a daring last-ditch effort to save the man, he drew alchemic circles—freehanded, they had never been drawn before—designed to transfer his own vitality to the dying man. In a frenzy, he activated the circles, not realizing until too late that he had drawn them inversely. He could only watch in horror as the soldier's remaining strength wilted and left him. The scarring event changed Perseus. He had taken a man's life—and he felt the only way to truthfully atone for it was to do his job twice as good as he had. He drew the withering circles on his hands in the man's blood, he reported the man's death as a voluntary euthanasia, and offered to take his place in the army. It was found that he fought devastatingly, and worked well alongside the other troops. When the war was ended, and he and Thane parted ways, he returned to a simple life of being the doctor for his home town—or at least by day. By night, he fulfilled a contract he still had with the government, using his alchemic powers to capture criminals. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Perseus was one of my means-to-an-end characters—there wasn't much objective from it except to make a character who would work in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe. I went through a couple concepts, including a man who willingly sliced off all four of his limbs to replace them with Automail; and the "Tin Eye Alchemist" (Which didn't go far), before settling on the Wither Alchemist. When Varogon told me of his intention to design a Fullmetal Alchemist spinoff-world, I jumped on board, and it made designing the rest of Perseus fairly simple. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army